A Pokemon Story
by CoughingPenguin
Summary: In a new generation of Pokemon, follow Puu, an inspiring trainer, as she runs away from a life of riches to pursue her dream of becoming a world famous Pokemon master.
1. Intro

**A Pokemon Story**

Written By: Puu and Hamachi (CoughingPenguin)

Published: November, 9, 06

In a new generation of Pokemon, follow Puu, an inspiring trainer, as she runs away from a life of riches to pursue her dream of becoming a world famous Pokemon master. Join her on her journey as she meets up with her cousin and best friend, Takashi who left years before; her long time good friend and love interest, Ataru; and the funny and artistic Hamachi. So, come along with Puu as she trains hard to become a Pokemon master, and maybe win Ataru's heart along the way.

**Disclaimer:** We, Puu and Hamachi (CoughingPenguin) DO NOT own the concept, ideas, and characters of the Pokemon anime series and games, etc. We do, however, own the mentioned characters not related to the Pokemon series and the personalities of their mentioned Pokemon in this story. We ask to you to not copy our mentioned characters and the given story line. Thank you!

-Puu and Hamachi xxoo


	2. Running Away

_**A Pokemon Story**_

Chapter One

I've always loved Pokemon, and for as long as I can remember I've wanted to be a great pokemon trainer; traveling and battling with my own elite Pokemon team. I guess you could say my parents are fond of Pokemon, but not in the way I am. They wouldn't dream of their precious and priceless Pokemon becoming dirty in a "silly battle" they would tell me. No, they where more wealthy snobs who thought pokemon should be small and well mannered, with frilly bows and flowers. They thought of Pokemon as 'lap pets' that were expensive and meant to be shown off with really no other use. It showed with my father's annoying Smoochum and my mother's crybaby Aipom. God, I wanted to punch those two! They got more attention than I did most of the time! But, I suppose I thought like that at one point in my life, thinking Pokemon should look pretty and perfect. Now? No. I believe Pokemon can be like that, but only on special occasions, and not all the time. I think Pokemon should be treated with respect and friendship, and not shoved in bows and frills. Pokemon should be trained hard by a loving trainer and brought into battle only because they want to and, to show off what they've learned from working hard.

I guess I got out of my frills and flowers stage at around the age of 10. My cousin, Takashi, had just turned 13 and was given a Pokemon of his own, a little Horsea.

Now, my father and aunt may be siblings, but they differ greatly. My parents had never liked me going to their house in Verdanturf City, and really only seeing them for holidays and such. As I got the idea I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer after Takashi got his Horsea I played the "family card" and I got to go to Takashi's more often.

My parents disliked how my cousin was raised to be able to decide what he wanted to do with his life. My father looked down on his younger sister for not marrying someone rich with "class" and, instead marrying my fun loving, Pokemon training, uncle. I didn't care, much to my parents horror I spent most of my weekends and holidays in their cute hilltop cottage.

I didn't have any Pokemon of my own at that time, but that didn't stop me. I had fallen in love with my aunt's fiery Pokemon team, and she often let me practice battle with them against Takashi. A lot of times I would win since my aunt's Pokemon where very experienced, and sometimes I had a type advantage over Takashi, I'd melt his ice Pokemon, since he had a love for ice and water Pokemon.

My favorite out of my aunt's Pokemon was her Ninetails. She was getting old and her speed wasn't what it used to be my aunt would say, since she had gotten her when she was a little girl. She was by far the strongest Pokemon on the team, never letting her age stop her in winning every battle she fought. She was beautiful with sleek, silvery fur, and she carried herself so elegantly. I wished one day I could find a Ninetails as beautiful and strong as her.

Around late June, when I was 12, Takashi decided to go out into the world and become stronger as a trainer. He had always talked about wanting to be a Gym Leader, and this was his time to fulfill his dream he told me. We had a small going away party I suppose you could call it, with my aunt and uncle, a few of his close friends and me to send him off. I couldn't bear to see him go, right when I was getting good!

But he told me he had to, "I'll come back to see you, I promise." He said.

"I'll hold you to that", I pouted.

So, I awoke extra early next morning to see him off. We walked to the edge of Verdanturf together after he had said goodbye to his parents. I started to tear up, but I wanted to look tough in front of him like I always did, so I held it back. He told me to keep battling hard with my aunt, and maybe I'd get a good surprise. He gave me a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead, and I silently shoved the cute little blue bowl I had painted the past few nights for his Horsea. He smiled and gave me another hug and turned to look at his town, drinking it in one last time, and then faced the trail in front of him full of twists, turns and challenges just for him. And he walked, he walked towards his goal and he didn't look back. That was the last time I saw him for a long time.

Just like Takashi had said, my hard work paid off. I had continued to practice with my aunt, and on my 13th birthday in August, my long awaited wish came true. I received a tiny Vulpix pup as a present, wrapped with a baby blue ribbon snug around his neck. My parents would never have gotten me a Pokemon, since they feared it would give me the idea of becoming a trainer. I later learned however, that it was my aunts doing, telling my parents a Vulpix would make the perfect lap pet for me. They couldn't say no to this, so that day I was presented with a Pokemon. He's perfect, I thought, absolutely perfect. His rusty fur shone in the sunlight as he sat in the grass of our backyard, squirming in his bow. I decided to name him Pyro, and promised him he wouldn't have to wear bows all the time.

Pyro learned to stop wriggling around in his bows when my parents were around, just as I had. When my parents didn't notice us or stepped out, we stripped out of our frilly clothes and snuck out to train. Pyro and I would meet my best friend Ataru, since I've known from the age of 6, by the forest guardian shrine deep in the forest by our houses. From there we would walk around town and the backstreets careful not to be seen by our parents' snobby friends looking for trainers to battle. Ataru's parents where like mine. They did not want him to battle and believed his sassy Misdrevous, Minnie, should learn better manners. Maybe it was a Lilycove thing, because most of the people in our town thought that way. Ataru and I would try to find 2 trainers to battle against as a team. If that wouldn't work, then we took turns battling the trainers we saw along the way. We were the strongest team in town, but that all changed.

Around mid May, when I was 14, Ataru decided he couldn't take his parents anymore and chose to leave. He was strong enough to be out on his own, and so far he had caught a small elite Pokemon team of 3; Minnie, a male Houndour named Hellgor, and a female Sneasel named Nyura. I begged him not to leave, telling him we were a team and that we had to stick together no matter what.

"Teams break up Puu, it's…it's just life, deal with it."

I just stood there like an idiot, shocked he would say something like that. Then I ran out of the forest, all the way home with a confused Pyro at my heels. Like a big baby, I cried all that night into Pyro's rusty fur, miserable about having lost someone else I loved.

Even though I was still angry at Ataru, I still woke up early to meet him at the edge of town with Pyro. He wasn't there yet, so I leaned against a nearby tree with Pyro at my feet to wait for him. I noticed him coming up the trail and started to get up to greet him, but then I remembered I was still angry at him and slumped back down against the tree. He stopped in front of me and looked at his feet; his jet black hair and bleached white bangs in his face, and Minnie floating around his head. I stared at him and waited to see what he would do. Suddenly, he looked up at me. Since I was still angry, I snapped my head to the side to look at a nearby light post instead of his big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

I slowly turned my head back to look at him.

"What? I didn't hear you." I grinned slyly. He frowned and shouted, "I'M SORRY OKAY?!"

"That's better." I mumbled.

He told me he didn't mean what he said yesterday and that I was right; we were a team and we had to stick together.

"Come with me! We can battle trainers together like we've always done and we'll be far away from our parents! All alone…" His cheeks tingled with a light blush and I pretended to be interested at a long blade of grass at my feet. Minnie had floated down to talk with Pyro, and I heard them giggle at us.

"You know I can't." I said softy still looking down as I squished some grass with the toe of my shoe. I couldn't. As much as I longed to be on an adventure with Ataru…I couldn't. Ataru frowned again and he told me I could. He said it was as easy as going to get my things and then leaving. I mumbled that I couldn't go again, and he decided to drop it. He told me I should at least train hard with Pyro and that when I finally came to my senses I should try and find him so we could travel together. We promised we would see each other again soon. He hugged me goodbye, and I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, resulting in blush tingling our cheeks and our Pokemon snickering. He glanced behind his shoulder at the trail and turned back to me and said he would call and e-mail me at the Pokemon centers he stopped at as often as he could. He turned around and started walking up the trail with Minnie floating alongside his shoulder. I watched tearfully with Pyro as he gave us one last wave and became a tiny spec on the trail until we couldn't see him anymore. Ataru was the second person that left me for an adventure, and I already missed him.

While training one day with Pyro, we came across a Pikachu being attacked by a group of Ariados. At first I didn't know what was going on, but then electrical attacks were striking the spider Pokemon. I decided to go see what was going on. Pyro and I hid behind some shrubbery and I peeked over to realize that a Pikachu was being attacked, with its yellow and black pointy ears, and zigzag tail. From the look of it, the Ariados had ganged up on it for some reason. The Pikachu's electrical attacks got less, and less until it could no longer put up a fight. Pyro and I immediately rushed out from our hiding spot in the shrubbery to come to Pikachu's aid. Some of the Ariados fled after taking notice of us, but I instructed Pyro to scare away the remaining Pokemon. He unleashed a powerful ember attack burning of some of the spider Pokemon and scaring the rest off the Pikachu. They fled deep into the forest. When all the Ariados had cleared off, Pyro and I rushed over, to check its condition. It had a few cuts along its arms and legs and a big bruise on its stomach. I noticed it was a female Pikachu. I decided to take her home to heal her instead of the Pokemon center, since I was afraid someone who knew my parents would see me with another Pokemon other than Pyro. I fixed her up easily since her cuts and bruises weren't too hard to patch up, and I let her sleep that afternoon in my bed with Pyro.

When they where still sleeping I figured I would check if Ataru had e-mailed me anything lately. There was a new e-mail from him, and I eagerly started to read it. He told me he had beaten his first Gym Leader, Winona, and his second win against Wattson. I read some more and learned he would be heading to Lavaridge town to challenge Flannery. He said he hadn't seen Takashi yet and figured he was traveling about the ocean by now. I started to sulk at this. If he was so far away, I wouldn't be able to see my cousin for a long time. Pyro and the Pikachu started to stir, so I quickly finished reading Ataru's e-mail to tend to them.

After the Pikachu was healed, she decided to stay with me instead of going back to the forest. I named her Pucca, and she became the second member of my Pokemon team.

Around late July, Takashi came to visit. Ataru's predictions were right. Takshi had been about the ocean, and he had caught a lot more water and ice Pokemon. When he left, the only Pokemon he had were a Horsea and a Seel, but when he released all his Pokemon from their Pokeballs, there were noticeably more this time. Horsea and Seel were now fully evolved into Kingdra and Dewgong. Along with them, Takashi now had a Wartortle, a Lapras, and a Chinchou. We went into the forest to have a battle and avoid my parents annoyed looks about Takashi being back. I started off with Pyro and Takashi to use his Wartortle. Of course Pyro couldn't take Wartortle's strong water attacks and fainted. Eager to fight like always, I chose Pucca next, and with only a few hits she knocked out Wartortle with her electrical power. Pucca didn't do so well against Takashi's Dewgong however. His ice attacks were too much for her and she ended up frozen. I lost the battle to my cousin, but he was still very proud that I had progressed so far. Much to my surprise, he presented me with a little Cyndaquil, and he told me that as soon as he saw it he thought of me and that it would make a good addition to my Pokemon team. I promptly decided to name him Akira. I knew he would get along great with Pyro and Pucca.

Things didn't go too well after that. A week later I was seen walking into the forest with my Pokemon by one of our rich neighbors. I immediately knew my life was over the minute I noticed her watching me. That brings me to now. I was walking to the edge of town with Pyro at my side just thinking about all the things that had happened to lead up to this point in my life. I remembered how my parents had reacted just the afternoon before about hearing I was a trainer. They had threatened to take all my Pokemon away from me and lock me up, but I told them they would never catch me. I had decided on what I wanted to do for a long time. That is, finally start my journey. So, I packed up and awoke early this morning, and here I am now.

We're standing at the edge of town, and I'm thinking about Takashi, my parents, and Ataru, anything to delay the time of stepping out on my own. Half of me wanted to suddenly burst out and run, challenging Pyro to a race, but the other half of me wanted to go back home and snuggle into some frill where even though I hated it, I knew it was the safest place for us. Did I want to just go home? No, I told myself. This is what we have to do...what I have to do. I started to think of Ataru and how he told me he had to leave and of Takashi and how he took one last look at his town, taking it all in, and thinking of all the memories he had there. And just like that he had turned around ready to face all the twists and turns of the trails; all the challenges it had in store for him. Without looking back, he had walked towards his goal.

So, just like Takashi, I turned to look at Pyro, he looked quizzically at me, and then we both turned to look at our town. In this early morning light it looked so beautiful, and I imagined how it would look only a few hours later; bustling with people. I looked at our town's huge department store and the post office. Further up I could just see the rustic roof of our house behind the flower shop. I looked toward the horizon and noticed the ocean. It was so beautiful, and I remembered how Pyro and I would wake up early to jog up and down the beach as part of our morning training, and how Pucca and Akira eventually joined us. This was the last time we would see the ocean for some time I thought to myself, I would miss it. Then, I took in my town as a whole; as I wanted to remember it. And just like that, we turned around. We looked at, our twists and turns, every challenge set for us, and we walked. We walked to our goal to be the best we could be. To meet new friends, and expand our Pokemon team. In the second that I launched off I felt wonderful. I could do anything! No longer did I need shelter from my parents and frilly blankets. No, I had all I needed right here with me. I was free. I was walking freely out of the town that I had spent most of my life in, and there was no turning back. I looked forward to my new life. Was this how Takashi and Ataru felt as they took their first few steps of freedom? I didn't know. Maybe I should ask them sometime I thought.

Suddenly, I felt a burst of energy, and I started sprinting down the trail challenging Pyro to a race. This was it! We were free!

_- Hamachi and Puu xxoo_


	3. One of rivalry

**A Pokemon Story **

Chapter 2

About an hour later the sun had fully risen, and we decided to stop in a grassy patch for breakfast. I rummaged around the front pocket of my messenger bag for the breakfast I had packed. I found my food and dug out a Poke'treat for Pyro.

"Pyro?" I called looking around for him.

"Where did he go?" I mumbled to myself.

"Pyyroo?!" I frowned looking around for a sign of where he had snuck of too.

"Vul?" he answered, as a nearby bush rustled, and he poked his head out looking around sheepishly.

"Get over here and stop poking around." I said frowning again.

He trotted over to me and laid down sulkily, his head on his paws.

I whistled to Pyro and motioned that I had a treat. He immediately bounced up to catch it as I threw it, and he curled up beside me to munch on it happily. Since Pyro had been taken care of, I unwrapped my Nanab berry muffin from its plastic wrap and uncapped my Moomoo milk to have my breakfast.

------------------------

I bent down to pick up a few more Cheri berry sized rocks off the ground.

"Ready Pyro?" I called to him. "Here're some more!"

As I walked, I threw the rocks so that they where above Pyro, and I instructed him to use ember and flamethrower attacks on each one. This was to improve his aim. When Pyro had started using fire attacks, his aim needed a lot of work, so I started to throw rocks, sticks and whatever else I could find to help him practice his aim on moving targets.

"You've really improved, Pyro!" I said grinning as he hit everyone with ease. I threw the last 3 rocks in the air and Pyro hit each one consecutively with brilliant displays of fire attacks. As we walked on I used the same technique on Akira and Pucca until we decided to break for lunch.

We scouted around for an area to eat lunch and found a small clearing in the woods.

"This is a perfect spot." I said as I passed out Poke'food to everyone. I started to take out my sandwich from my bag, but I abruptly put both down as I heard a muffled shouting and crashing noises.

"Hey, that's my secret spot!" someone yelled behind me.

I spun around to see a flash of green and short brown hair topple into the clearing from behind the trees and bushes. It was a little girl. She looked around 12, and she was short and very skinny. She was wearing a green Poke'Scouts uniform with high socks, MaryJanes, and a little green beret.

"How DARE you use my secret spot?!" she demanded as her thin face became very pink.

"Uhh…I…I'm sorry." I stuttered. I was so blown away that someone would become so very rude over a spot in the woods that I didn't quite know what to say.

"You should be!" She said haughtily. "Get your stuff and leave." She ordered rudely.

My eyes widened. "What?! No way!" I was not going to be ordered around by a puny 12-year-old Poke'Scout camper!

I let her have it.

"I found this spot with my Pokemon, and we were having a peaceful lunch until you came along little girl! I don't know who you think you are, but you DO NOT own this forest and all its 'secret spots'! And besides", I added. "It's not very secret if just anyone can find it so easy, now is it?!"

She looked like she was about to cry, but then she puffed up her chest and challenged for more.

"I…I'll battle you for it." She stammered.

I was amazed that she still wanted to fight for this spot! Fine, I'd agree. First battle away from home and it was for a spot in the woods.

"Alright, better get ready to lose little girl."

She didn't answer me but called out her first Pokemon.

"Hoppip, help me out!" She exclaimed as she threw her Pokemon's Poke'ball.

A very pink Pokemon jumped out of her Poke'ball. It hopped around, and its little leaves on its head bounced about.

I considered my choices.

"Akira lets go!" I smirked.

"Cynda!" He said as he leapt in front of me, from his spot next to Pyro, ready to battle.

"Let's make this short and sweet." I told the little camper. "Two on two?"

She nodded curtly and began the battle. "Hoppip, lets start of with sweet scent!"

"We're not wasting time on smelly attacks! Akira, tackle it!" I said as I thrust my arm out pointing to Hoppip. Akira jumped forward and ran square into the bouncing Hoppip just as pink mist and flowerily petals were coming out of its little leaves. The two crashed into a nearby tree, and Akira bounced off Hoppip and investigated the damage he had done.

"Hoppip!" The girl cried. "Are you okay?!" It got up slowly and gave its owner a little grin to signify it was alright. "Okay then, Hoppip use razor leaf!" Sharp leaves were coming toward Akira.

"Dodge them and use ember, Akira!" He just dodged Hoppip's razor leaf as one barely missed his face. He followed through with my instructions and let loose a fiery ember attack on to the grass Pokemon. The little camper cried out urging her Pokemon to get up. It winced and got up into a crouching position, ready to continue battling for its trainer.

"Akira lets end this! Finish Hoppip of with a headbutt!" I said.

"Da'quil!" He answered and charged head first into Hoppip knocking it straight into the air. Hoppip lay fainted in a grassy patch.

"Oh, Hoppip! You hurt my poor Pokemon! You meanie!" The girl returned her fainted Pokemon and felt around her belt for her last Pokemon.

"Sentret, it's your turn!" A little brown Pokemon came out of this ball, and it bounced about on its big tan and brown striped tail.

"Akira, you did a great job!" I said as I smiled at him. He bound over to me, and I bent down to pick him up.

"Cyndaaa." He cooed as I cuddled with him. He nuzzled my cheek as I decided who to send out next.

"Pucca, let's finish this battle with a bang!" I motioned for her to come with my right hand, as Akira snuggled closer to me while he lay in my left arm.

"Pikaa", she answered. Her zigzag tail moved about as she sprinted to a spot in front of me. Sparks flew from her scarlet cheeks as she readied for battle. _I have make this quick; have to get to the nearest town soon. My parents are going to be looking for me, and I have to make sure I'm out of their reach. Pucca is the perfect choice! We'll be done in no time. _

"Pucca, start off with a quick attack!" Sentret wasn't ready as Pucca hit it in the side at blinding speed.

The little camper finally realized the battle had begun again and flustered about trying to get her Pokemon up.

Pucca let sparks loose again as she itched to fight some more. I let her have her wish.

"Pucca, shock it while its down! Thunderbolt!" White streaks of electrical power left her cheeks and she attacked Sentret as it was getting up.

"Sentret!" The girl was horrified as she motioned for her Pokemon to get up. Painfully, it sat on its haunches.

"We have to go Pucca. Finish with a slam, and add some electrical power!" I formed a fist and thrust my free hand up, excited for near victory. Sentret didn't know what hit it. Pucca's fast footwork and powerful electrical slam knocked Sentret out before it even had the chance to retaliate. The match was over, and I had won.

Tearing up, the little girl returned Sentret to its ball. I shuffled over to her as she was digging for something in her pocket.

"Here", she tried to shove some money in my free hand. "It's not much…but you won." I didn't accept it.

"Take it!" She said.

"No." I replied. "You keep it. You did pretty well back there, and I bet if you train them some more your Pokemon will become very strong." I smiled softly at her; sorry I had beaten her so easily.

She looked up at me sheepishly and grinned, "You think so?"

"Mhmm, I do. Well, I better be off now. I gotta get far away from her real quick like." I grinned and she giggled at me.

"Bye…maybe I'll see you around." She smiled and leaned towards me to pet Akira still in my arms.

I nodded at her and motioned to Pucca and Pyro to get ready to go. I picked up my messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder and turned to leave.

"Wait! I didn't get your name." She said.

I turned around to face her. "It's Puu." I told her "And yourself?"

"Kimmy," She said smiling, and turned around to leave the clearing as she came in. I saw a flash of green and brown, and then she was gone.

I had to go too. I unclipped Pucca and Akira's Pokeballs from my belt and pointed them at my Pokemon.

"Into your balls…Pucca, Akira." A red laser flashed, and they were gone. I downsized the Pokeballs and clipped them to my spiked belt.

"Come on Pyro, let's get going. We have a lot of ground to cover."

---------------------------

It was about 2o'clock, and Pyro and I had arrived at Coalley town; the little mining town between Lilycove and Fortree. I sat on a bench to catch my breath and Pyro lay at my feet panting. We had traveled a long way in the past 2 hours, a feat hard even for us. Even though we had trained all those days on the beach my head felt like it was up in the clouds. I took out my vibrant blue water bottle and took a few big sips. I poured some into my free hand and offered it to Pyro, and he gulped it down hungrily.

Once we were refreshed, I started to scout about for a Pokemon Center. I learned from a little boy that there was one by a flower shop in the east part of the town. We walked in the direction he pointed to, and I glimpsed the cherry red roof of the Pokemon Center. As we neared I noticed the flower shop had buckets of flowers outside the store, and I decided to have a look. Pyro went around sniffing some of the flowers while I looked around for my favorite one. I found them and went over to the sunflower bucket to check the price.

_Should I buy some? What would I do with them…they're so nice, but where would I put them?_

I thought I saw someone in the window above me, so I stood up to look. I looked into the window and thought I saw a boy about my age, but as I tried to make out his face through the tint on the window he was gone.

"Come on Pyro, we have to go to the Pokemon Center. I almost forgot while we were looking at these." I shook my head trying to forget about the boy in the shop as we walked into the Pokemon center.

"Good afternoon." Nurse Joy said happily as I walked to the front counter. "I haven't seen you before."

"Uhh…yeah I'm just stopping by." I answered. "My Pokemon need to be healed." I told her as I unclipped my Pokemon's balls from my belt and placing them on the little tray Nurse Joy had set out.

"Oh, and Pyro," I said. I bent down to pick him up and sat him on the counter.

"I'll have them all healed in about 10 minutes." She informed me. "You can finish up anything you have to do and come back for them if you like."

"Yeah, I'll be back." I told her.

I made my way out of the Pokemon center and looked around for someone. I spotted another little boy.

"Hey kid, do you know where the Poke'mart is?"

He looked at me with wide eyes and pointed around the corner.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "Oh, and is there any where I can buy a Poke'nav?"

He thought for a minute and then mumbled some directions.

"Thank you." I said again.

As I made my way to the Poke'mart, I made a list of things I needed in my head. The mart was bustling with people, and I had to use some fancy footwork to get around them and find a basket. I walked up and down the aisles loading all the things I needed into my green basket. I didn't have time to get much when I left home this morning, so I made sure I had enough to last me through a few towns. I rummaged through my basket to make sure I had everything while I waited in line.

_Potion, full heal, repel, Poke'food, food and drinks for me...yeah I got everything. _

"Next!" I looked up and noticed I was next in line. I hastily put my basket on the counter and piled all my things out.

I looked around the store as the cashier tallied all my things. I gave her £30 and she trust about £1 in change in my hand. I took my things, now in a bag, and weaved around people once more to leave the store.

I hurried over to the Pokemon Center to pick up my Pokemon. I walked up to the counter and Nurse Joy greeted me with a smile.

"Your Pokemon are ready." She said remembering my face. "Oh, and your Vulpix didn't seem to have a Poke'ball to go into." She added as she presented me with my Poke'balls in a tray and Pyro in her arms.

"Yeah," I answered. "He has a ball, but he doesn't like it since he was born at a breeding center that never put him in one. It's in my bag even though I never use it." She handed me Pyro and he cuddled against me, happy to accompany me once again.

"I hope he was okay. He's never been to a Pokemon Center before." I said.

"All your Pokemon were very well behaved." She said with a smile.

"That's a relief," I answered. "Thank you for healing them." I turned to leave, then I remembered something. "Oh, Nurse Joy!"

She looked at me with a puzzled look. I had remembered that I had to sign up if I wanted to be in the Hoenn league challenge. I presented my Poke'dex that I had gotten from Takashi a little while back, and requested that she enter me in the competition. She took my Poke'dex and inputted the required data into it and her computer.

"Your name is Puu Ichijiku?" She asked me.

I nodded, and she handed my Poke'dex back. I put Pyro down and put my Poke'dex back into my messenger bag.

"You're all set." She smiled.

"Thanks again." I said as Pyro and I turned to leave. Trying to remember the directions the boy had told me, I finally found an electronics store. It stuck out a lot with all its huge gadgets in the tiny town. We walked through the sliding doors and around the store until I found what I was looking for. The store had a small section of Poke'navs, and I picked a blue and black one; the same colours as my Poke'dex. I paid the cashier quite a sum for it and put it in my bag as I left the store wondering if nearly £50 was worth it for a electronic map.

I had everything I needed, so we made our way out of the town. I pulled out my new Poke'nav and turned it on for the first time. I figured out how it worked quickly and found out Fortree was nearly 21kilometers away.

"Damn it Pyro, we have to hurry up if we want to get there by sundown." He looked at me and seemed to frown. I giggled and we hurried to get out of the town and onto the trail. We were so close to the gate that led out of town, and then…

"Ouch! Watch were your going!" I yelled at whoever I had bumped into.

I stepped back to see a boy who was a little older than me. I stared at him for a minute, and then I remembered where I had seen his face - or at least a flash of it. He was wearing a dark blue apron with the name of the flower shop I had stopped at printed on it over his black short sleeve jacket and tight dark jeans. His apron confirmed it. He was the boy I saw looking at me in the flower shop.

_He must work there. What's he doing bumping into me?_

He just stared at me, his dark brown bangs covering his eyes and his face becoming very red.

"I...uhhh…sorry" He stuttered turning redder still.

"Um…yeah it's alright." I told him and tried to sidestep around him to leave.

"Oh, uhh…wait!" He said quickly. "Wanna have a battle? You're a trainer right?" he nodded at Pyro.

"Yeah…yeah I am, but I don't have time right now. I have to be somewhere." I tried to head for the gate again but he got in my way. "What's your problem?!" I had no idea what this guy was doing.

Pyro started to growl as the boy insisted we battle. His tone of voice started to get stronger, and he seemed more self assured as he persisted, his face started to turn back to a very pale complexion.

"Come on. Don't tell me you can't even have a little battle." His words were slick now, and he had a sly grin on his face.

I peeked at my Poke'nav in my bag. The little clock on it flashed 2:45. We weren't going to make it by sundown at this rate. He persisted still. His words were smooth and icy. I finally cracked. If he wanted to battle so badly, then fine. But, I had to make it quick if we were going make it.

"Fine!" I yelled. "Two on two. Show me what you've got!"

"Duskull! Ariados! Time to fight!" He said with a smirk.

I had no idea what this guy was doing, but I had to win. "Pyro! Pucca! Let's go!"

Pyro jumped in front of me growling and ready for battle as I released Pucca from her ball. Immediately she started to growl at the boys Ariados, and I understood why.

We were ready to battle, and I knew I had to beat this guy if I wanted to leave for Fortree. The funny thing is, I felt a connection with this boy… not one of friendship or love, but one of competition; one of rivalry.

- Puu and Hamachi xxoo


End file.
